


Цель

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [28]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Double Penetration, Group Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: "Правда или вызов?" или "Как Майкл осмелел".
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Michael Novotny/Justin Taylor
Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433





	Цель

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Monstra - https://ficbook.net/authors/830306  
> За сгенерированную идею и толчок к её воплощению ♡♡♡
> 
> Келли_Малфой - https://ficbook.net/authors/4098573  
> За удачную наводку на сериал! ♡
> 
> Примечания автора :  
> Автора понесло, драббл перешел в мини, мини решил стать чистым порно. Не спрашивайте, как обычно - just enjoy :)
> 
> Автор курил только начало первого сезона:)
> 
> 100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png  
> День 28. Цель

Каким-то образом Майкл умудрился застрять в лофте со сладкой парочкой. Вот бы впору пойти домой, как это сделали недавно Эммет и Тэд, но диван такой привлекательно мягкий, выпитый алкоголь кружил голову, и Майклу не хотелось двигаться. Рядом сидел Джастин, не менее расслабленный от сегодняшних дружеских посиделок, но не такой пьяный, как предполагал поначалу Майкл. Брайан поставил стул напротив дивана, спинкой к друзьям и уселся верхом на него, раскинув широко колени и натягивая джинсы в паху. Кинни всегда был прямолинеен и нагловат, но сегодня он не спешил выгонять Майкла и Джастина из своего обиталища. На его лице блуждала задумчивая улыбка, указывая на явное принятие чего-то забористее алкоголя.  
— Ладно, мальчики, раз у нас всё так ладненько сложилось, скоротаем вечерок за игрой. Скучно мне на ваши кислые рожи смотреть, — подмигнул Брайан друзьям разом. Настроение сегодня у него оказалось прекрасным.  
— На свою посмотри, — буркнул Майкл больше для вида, знал же — «мистера исключительность» не поддеть этим высказыванием.  
— Эй! Я же смотрюсь в зеркало! Там всё отлично! — хохотнул весело Брайан.  
— Я готов! — Джастин посмотрел на Брайана обожающим взглядом, как мелкий несмышлёный щеночек. Майкла передёрнуло, он нехотя отвёл взгляд от этих наивных глазок. Хотя чего ожидать от такого юного мальчика? Он и сам до сих пор тащится от Брайана, только научился всё умело скрывать.  
— Вот и умничка! Правда или вызов?! — не моргнув и глазом, спросил Брайан.  
— О, боже! В своем репертуаре! — Майкл показушно закатил глаза. — Ещё банальнее игры придумать не мог? Ладно, Джастин первый.  
— Правда! — Джастин покраснел лишь слегка, заискивающе стрельнул глазами на объект своего вожделения, и Кинни расплылся в нагловатой улыбке.  
— Ты дрочишь на меня? — облизав нижнюю губу, спросил Брайан.  
— Ну, фу! — хлопнул себя по коленям ладонями Майкл, опять ожидая от этой парочки скорейшего уединения. В лофте не было второй закрытой комнаты, пришлось бы прятаться в душе или идти гулять. Так себе перспектива во втором часу ночи.  
Джастин на миг замялся, переводя взгляд на Майкла. Тот невозмутимо отвёл глаза. Допрыгаешься, мелкий мальчишка! Майкл не сразу понял как, но в голове начала зреть заманчивая идея. Задолбали со своими играми, он, может быть, все ещё ждёт Брайана в своей койке. Долго ждал! А Джастину досталось самое классное. Это его место!  
— О, да! — с придыханием сказал Джастин, а Майкл забыл, что спрашивал Кинни. Вместо размышлений, чтобы не отступить назад, он быстро выдохнул, смотря прямо на Брайана, выпаливая автоматной очередью слова:  
— Правда или вызов? — удивление в глазах Кинни мелькнуло лишь на миг, и он быстро собрался с мыслью, сказал ровно то, чего ожидал от него Майкл.  
— Вызов!  
Джастин рядом выдохнул с обожанием и восторгом, а Майкл вывалил совсем не то, что надумал изначально. В голове как по щелчку проскочили все бывшие партнёры Кинни, все разочарования Майкла и бегающий хвостиком Джастин. У парня тоже шансов негусто. Ещё ночь или две и — прости-прощай от Кинни.  
— Мы тебя трахнем. Я и Джастин. — Внутри всё подпрыгнуло от подобной самоуверенности, но Майкла было уже не остановить. Или пан, или пропал. Так до старости можно ждать, пока Брайан снизойдёт до него.  
— Не, дружище. Это слишком, я пас. — Брайан вздернул открытые ладони вверх, принимая поражение.  
— Ты предложил играть, ты начал это, — напомнил Майкл, начиная расстраиваться из-за провального дела. Когда ему что перепадало от Кинни? Как же ожидаемо. — Зассал?  
— Ты же предлагаешь мне подставиться? Я не люблю снизу, — мотнул отрицательно головой Брайан. — Переиграем, Майкл.  
— Не думал, что ты спасуешь, — протянул разочарованно рядом Джастин, и Майкл был готов расцеловать мелкого, что подогревал неумышленно Брайана. А может — умышленно. — Я думал, так будет честно. Я же тебе подставился. Впервые, между прочим!  
— Да вы шутите! — всё ещё не верил в происходящее Кинни.  
— О, нет! — хором ответили Майкл и Джастин, заливаясь нервным смехом от синхронности.  
— Ладно он мальчишка, но ты, Майкл! Я думал, ты мне друг, — искал поддержки Брайан, и его вид был уже не таким весёлым. — Ты этого, правда, хочешь?  
— Это же игра, так? — Сердце безумно ухнуло в район желудка — Майклу хотелось. О, ещё как! Но признаваться своей любви пока рано. Может, до этого вообще дело не дойдет. — Ты же трахаешься направо и налево, а с другом не можешь?  
— Так я им и не звоню на следующее утро! — отчаянно выкрикнул Брайан и вскочил со стула, чуть не опрокинув его. Тот зашатался, но выстоял. Джастин сверлил взглядом Кинни, также не желая отступать. Вот как, Тейлор? Одного поля ягода, оказывается.  
Кинни остановился взглядом на каждом парне по отдельности, цепко высматривая насмешку или шутку. Но Майкл даже протрезвел от собственной дерзости, ему нужно, вот сейчас, и пофиг, что придётся делить Брайана с Джастином. Он скорчил самую серьёзную мину, на которую был способен.  
— Ладно, — тихо согласился Кинни, хлопая себя ладонями по бёдрам, словно точку ставил. — Хорошо. Игра так игра. Я в душ.  
Майкл еле сдержал радостный возглас, погасил его выдохом, провожая взглядом Кинни. Джастин рядом подпрыгнул на диване и завозился, напоминая о себе.

Брайан вышел из душа в одном полотенце, которое сразу сдёрнул с бедер, приблизившись к кровати. Джастин разделся быстрее Майкла, на скорость соревновался, не иначе, нагло пожирал взглядом обнаженное тело Брайана в ответ на оценивающие взгляды, а Майкл стянул лишь майку через голову, оставаясь в джинсах. Он знал, что делать, в голове рисовал себе позы и движения, но когда дошло до дела, из головы все мысли улетучились, оставляя за собой лишь жгучее желание что-нибудь сделать и неуместная робость.  
Джастин приблизился к Брайану первым, перебирая коленями по пружинящему матрацу, давая Майклу прекрасный обзор на свой подтянутый зад. Майкл наблюдал за неспешным поцелуем парочки перед ним, наверняка же рисовались, следил взглядом за поглаживающими движениями ладоней Кинни по телу Джастина и заводился от нуля до ста на намекающих жестах. Брайан встретился с ним взглядом, не отрываясь от губ Тейлора, вминая пальцы в ягодицы Джастина и разводя их в стороны. Майкл едва заметно мотнул головой, страшась подобных намёков, помнил, что его сегодняшней целью был отнюдь не Джастин. Да и не стал бы он трахать мальчишку.  
— Теперь ты зассал? — передразнил Брайан, отрываясь ото рта Джастина и вызывающе смотря на Майкла. Тейлор времени даром не терял, начал опускаться поцелуями по шее Кинни, вниз по ключицам и груди. Майкл показательно хмыкнул и потянулся к застёжке на своих джинсах.  
— И не мечтай. — Майкл подёргал ногами, выбираясь из штанин, и встал с кровати, заходя за спину Брайану. — Сегодня ты наш. Наша цель.  
Брайан хмыкнул и подался спиной к Майклу, притерся ягодицами к напряженному члену, запуская мурашки по всему телу. Кинни предстояло подчиниться и уступить, но он умудрялся вести и здесь, подстрекать и направлять в желаемое русло.  
Смазку Майклу подал Джастин, укусил Кинни за напряженный сосок и раскрыл его ягодицы для Майкла, как сам Брайан недавно делал с ним. Тот не сопротивлялся, терпеливо застыл в одной позе, ероша Тейлору короткие волосы и выдыхая от кусачих поцелуев. Майкл прижался грудью к горячей спине, поцеловал в изгиб шеи, лопатку и приблизил пальцы к сжатому отверстию, мягко кружа вокруг и увлажняя смазкой. Брайан откинул голову на плечо Майкла и первый его поцеловал, углубил поцелуй, ныряя в рот языком, притягивая ближе к себе рукой, крепко удерживая за затылок. Майкл зажмурился до разноцветных бликов под веками, мечтая, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось. Вот же его грязная фантазия и причина мокрых снов. И он отвечал, проходился языком изнутри, сталкивался ртом с напористым Кинни, лаская его сзади. Невесомо и нежно, чтобы не опомнился и вдруг не сбежал.  
Джастин вел себя невероятно тихо, не болтал лишнего, да и не высказывал превосходства. Впитывал все движения, стремился совпасть и попасть в общий ритм, смотрел с приоткрытым ртом на сталкивающиеся языки и губы. Майкл втолкнул палец, растягивая тугие мышцы и разрывая поцелуй из-за нехватки воздуха, когда Тейлор нанизался ртом на член Брайана, сам проявляя невиданную инициативу. Майкл видел со своего ракурса светлую макушку, пружинящую в паху Кинни, его тонкие пальцы, перебирающие торчащие пряди, и жадный взгляд, с которым смотрел Брайан вниз.  
Майкл не спешил, но внутри всё нетерпеливо пульсировало жаждой проникновения, он трахал Брайана пальцами, между раздвинутых Джастином ягодиц, подталкивая бёдра Кинни вперед в жаркий рот Тейлора. Впрочем, надолго его не хватило. Стояло крепко и до боли. Майкл подхватил дрожащими пальцами блестящий квадратик презерватива с покрывала, зубами разорвал обертку и раскатал кондом по чувствительному члену свободной рукой, не вынимая пальцев из Брайана. Он отодвинул Джастина от паха Кинни за плечо, бросил ему презерватив и толкнул Брайана между лопаток, легко, но напористо, предлагая залезть на кровать и встать на четвереньки. Тот подчинился, выпятил задницу, выставляя на обозрение затиснутые пальцы в припухшем отверстии и блестящую от смазки расселину. Майкл выдохнул, запечатлев вид на будущее.  
Джастин завозился, нацепил резинку на член и поднырнул под Брайана, обхватывая руками его за шею и привлекая для поцелуя. Майкл медленно вынул пальцы, толкнулся ими пару раз для верности и проверки в растянутые мышцы, а потом залез коленями на кровать, распихивая ноги Тейлора в стороны, и занимая позицию сзади. Руки дрожали, пульс зашкаливал от неверия в происходящее, что он сейчас окажется внутри Брайана. Майкл толкнулся слишком резко, вызывая задушенный стон у Брайана в поцелуй с Джастином, пришлось тормозить себя, боясь двигаться дальше. Он руками растирал напряженные плечи, скользил ладонями по ребрам, ласкал внутреннюю сторону бёдер, задевая кончиками пальцев мошонку, дожидаясь ответного толчка.  
Брайан качнулся через несколько долгих и томительных минут, разрешающе повел бёдрами, и Майкл скользнул членом внутрь, проникая до конца, шлепаясь яйцами о поджатую мошонку и толкая Кинни вперёд на Джастина, заставляя притираться членом о член. Джастин сверкнул глазами из-за плеча Брайана, поймав взглядом Майкла в ловушку, пока тот отчаянно вбивался в подставленную дырку, добавляя трения членам между зажатыми телами.  
Ещё минута, и Майкл выскользнул из Брайана, приподнял его над Тейлором за бёдра и, взяв пальцами член Джастина, направил его в растраханное отверстие. Тейлор поспешно подкинул бёдра, въезжая глубоко и торопливо, дорвался мальчишка до запретного. Может, у него так впервые. Да наверняка же. Джастин застонал, поймал губы усмехающегося Брайана и затянул в страстный поцелуй, быстро двигая бёдрами. Майкл смотрел завороженно на разворачивающееся перед ним действо, гладил ладонями ягодицы Брайана перед собой, задевая кончиками пальцев растянутые края ануса вокруг члена.  
Нужно спросить, по-хорошему, сказать хоть что-то. Но разговоры велись у них до странного жестово, по наитию, передаваясь через рваные движения. Брайан тоже молчал, не хамил и не ёрничал. Полностью отдался ощущениям, выцеловывал Джастина под собой, гладил ладонями его голову и пружинил от глубоких толчков. Майкл слишком зациклился, перевозбудился и потерял рассудок в одно мгновение. Он подался к парочке, приставил член к растянутому, занятому Джастином отверстию, толкаясь вперёд и натягивая недостаточно разработанные мышцы до предела, проникая лишь головкой.  
— Что творишь, придурок? — охнул офигевший Брайан, разрывая поцелуй и пытаясь сняться с таранящих его членов. Майкл настойчиво придержал Брайана за бёдра, избегая его обескураженного взгляда через плечо, выдавил смазку из тюбика прямо на копчик, размазывая пальцами её по своему члену и натянутой на двух членах плоти.  
— Тихо-тихо, я осторожно, честно, — успокаивающе зашептал Майкл, чувствовал, как замер под ними Джастин, отмечал его настороженность, но не мог притормозить. Вижу цель, не вижу препятствий — Майкл дорвался.  
— Ты совсем с катушек слетел, — выдохнул слабо Брайан, но оставил попытки вырваться из хватки. — Я же тебя следом трахну.  
— Предлагаешь сыграть? — сорвано дышал Майкл, боясь толкнуться слишком сильно и порвать. — Я же не выберу «вызов». Но могу тебя потом пожалеть.  
— Ещё как пожалеешь, — охнул Брайан, когда Майкл скользнул глубже.  
Пропихнуться до упора всё же не получилось, натяжение было и так предельным, тесно и туго, что причиняло боль самому Майклу. Джастин дёрнул мелко бедрами вверх, отчаянно постанывая и не обращая внимания на дальнейшие действия партнёра по сексу. Его наконец-то накрыло удовольствием, и так продержался слишком долго. Майкл почувствовал, как вздрогнул и запульсировал член, прижатый к его собственному, ощутил легкую дрожь тела под ним, теряя собственное самообладание. Трахнуть вдвоем в полную силу так и не срослось. Майкл замер на грани, а потом почти выскользнул членом обратно, оставляя лишь головку, зажатую в кольце мышц, словно в тисках. Джастин зажмурился, взбрыкнул неловко ногами, но не мешал, а Майкл толкался врассинхрон последними толчками, теряя ритм, проникая до середины члена. Чувствовал, как может двигаться свободнее из-за обмякающего члена Джастина. Он излился в презерватив от остроты ощущений, больше накрутив себя мысленно.  
Кинни слабо вздрогнул и застонал, когда Майкл первым выскользнул из растянутого отверстия, а Джастин покинул его следом. Брайан ещё не кончил, и Майкл перевернул его на спину, поглаживая полувставший член раскрытой ладонью. Джастин завозился рядом, сдернул наполненный презерватив со своего члена и внимательно наблюдал за движениями Майкла. Он перевернулся на бок, путешествуя руками по голому торсу Кинни, ласково огладил твердый живот и столкнулся с пальцами Майкла уже на члене Брайана. Лицо Кинни было нечитаемое, он прикрыл глаза и приоткрыл губы, тяжело выдыхая, раскинулся на смятых простынях морской звездой. Майкл притянул Джастина к себе, скользя пальцами по гладкой коже плеча, зашептал отчаянно Тейлору на ухо, что хочет сделать с Брайаном, и тот согласно кивнул, лишь загадочно улыбаясь.  
Джастин понял всё сразу, удобно улегся на живот, встречая губами член, любезно приподнятый и направленный в его рот Майклом. Ствол постепенно сильнее набухал в пальцах и между сомкнутых губ, возвращая былое возбуждение следом за вздохом Кинни. Майкл развел ноги Брайана, согнутые в коленях, шире, приподнял бёдра ладонями под задницу и широко лизнул припухшие отверстие, нежно обвёл языком по кругу, нырнул самим кончиком внутрь, а Кинни низко застонал, подталкивая Майкла в уверенности правильных действий. Джастин сосал, неприлично чмокал, всасывая член глубже и помогая себе рукой, пошло хлюпал слюной. Майкл поднял взгляд, любуясь картинкой перед своими глазами, и Тейлор подмигнул ему, растягивая губы вокруг ствола.  
Кинни не сдерживался, было видно в его расфокусированном взгляде, ощутимо через дрожь мышц и заметно по комкающим простыню пальцам, намеренно не касающихся Джастина в момент острого удовольствия, чтобы не перекрыть мальчишке кислород. Майкл развел пальцами ягодицы шире, нырнул языком глубже, вылизывая стенки изнутри, и Брайан выплеснулся в ласкающий рот Тейлора под аккомпанемент собственного тяжёлого дыхания.  
— Иди сюда, Майкл, — прошептал Брайан подозрительно мягко и расслабленно, после того как Майкл отпустил его. — Давай же, ну.  
Джастин уже лежал на плече Брайана, размазывая ладонью сперму по животу и по-хозяйски закинув на его бедро свою ногу. Майкл хотел сбежать, лихо же подошел к тройничку, переклинило, но почему-то подполз на четвереньках ближе, лег с другой стороны и сразу же был сграбастан в крепкие объятия и уложен головой на второе плечо. Кинни счастливо выдохнул.  
— В следующий раз махнёмся. Ты, конечно, извинился, спору нет, но резво перешёл к усиленному проникновению.  
Майкл стыдливо промолчал, слушая ускоренный стук сердца Брайана, а Джастин хитро сверкнул глазами напротив и погладил пальцем Майкла по щеке.


End file.
